Glitter and Glamor
by Erhellen
Summary: He's not perfect. You aren't either; A four shot prompt series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't Mortal Instruments, just rabid fangirlism.

Still a part of Operation Taking Back Malec.

**Warnings: **Assassination of character and grammar, plotlessness, tooth rotting fluff, oodles of Malec goodness and before I forget, nudity and mentions of smut.

To **Remy Koda, Wormmon456, Madmc97**! You guys inspired this sets completion. Thank you.. :)

* * *

_He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect for more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you.  
__**Bob Marley**_

* * *

**Tired.**

All they ever seemed to be doing lately was fight and frankly, Alec was getting tired of not knowing, of being pushed away by Magnus until the need to find Camille just to _know_ burned like acid against his mind.

**Back Alley.**

The cold brick wall against his back didn't matter so much when there was music still singing in his ears, flecks of pixie dust or glitter sparkling in his hair, pleasure humming in his veins and _Magnus_ beneath his lips.

**Sunrise.**

They had fought against Valentine and his demonic lackeys and survived, Magnus wasn't laughing at Alec's attempt at showing he meant his feelings, they were curled up in Magnus's couch without saying a word to each other, just taking comfort in the other's presence; For a long, long time the sunrise after that night was the most perfect one Alec had ever known.

**Late.**

Magnus liked things late- late mornings, being fashionably late, languid lovemaking and most of all he loved taking late night walks by the river with Alec, with the stars winking cheekily as the streetlight slept in streaks over the dark waters.

**Son.**

When Robert Lightwood's large hands wrapped around his smaller ones, Magnus felt the vaguest sense of acceptance, of family and his throat constricted with the strangest pang- In all five hundred years of his existence, he never been made to feel this way.

**Hot.**

Alec slipped in noiselessly using Magnus's key and stripped his clothes off, dropping them into the washing machine on his way to the bedroom and then quietly slid his freezing body besides Magnus's, thanking the Angel that Magnus was always warmer than he was; He received a sleepy kiss on the nose from Magnus who turned to his side and burrowed into Alec's chest.

**Friend**.

Alec was surprised to discover that he and Clary made good friends if they looked past the whole _Alec was Madly in Love with Jace _issue, a fact that surprised her as well because neither was comfortable with making new friends.

**Floor.**

Alec was luxuriating in the feel of complete satisfaction and having Magnus lick cake batter from the hollow of his throat, before he poked Magnus in the cheek and said, "This is the last time I try to teach you how to bake cakes,"; Magnus grinned unrepentantly back at him before continuing his ministrations.

**Cheat.**

The pool of blood kept growing wider, matting Alec's hair, echoing the wounds of another a hundred years ago, and this time Magnus had the strength to do what he couldn't last time and cheat Death, by breaking the most sacred of a Warlock's laws- Sharing his immortality with another.

**Think.**

Sebastian had Alec suspended on chains, his body clothed in bruises, lacerations and whip marks; when Magnus caught sight of him, all thoughts ceased as he gave into his rage and by the time he returned to lucidity the building was turned to rubble and Alec wrapped his arms weakly around him, shivering from more than just the cold.

**Disgust.**

Magnus has had years of practice at deflecting people's snide remarks on his sexuality, it had never mattered to him what people thought of him, but Alec flinched every time someone commented about them before he squared his shoulders and walked past them and that strength was what broke his heart.

**Shelter.**

It didn't matter where they went, Magnus always found a perfect little niche where people offered a bed, clean blankets and didn't ask too many questions even when they held hands or were too loud; When Alec asked Magnus about this, he only ever smiled a little sadly and said, "I've lived a long time love, but not always as the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

**Borrow.**

An exasperatingly endearing quality of Alec's was his constant desire to come back and return whatever they "borrowed" whenever they fought demons, it wasn't always pleasant but that didn't stop him in anyway.

**Chair.**

Despite Alec's penchant for honesty and Magnus's lazy playing along, they never told Isabelle what they did in her chair (It was a pure accident of course; the fact that they repeated that stunt four times had no impact on how accidental it was, none at all.)

**Alter.**

Magnus never thought he could be coaxed into change, none of his lovers-not even Camille- had ever managed to touch Magnus in such a way that he felt he changed, without his knowledge, in a fundamental way , none of them except Alec.

**Peace.**

They lying down in the park reserved for shadowhunters, snuggling against the light cold beneath an enormous maple tree that rained autumn colored leaves in celebration around them and Magnus mused that if his Master had lived, he would have painted this scene as the portrait of peace that he had always looked for.

**Beach.**

When Alec was little they always took weekends off to head to the beach, Maryse had insisted that they always learned "life lesson" on the beach; Now he could claim she was right, he learnt to forego the impulse to have sex on the beach, (it sounded romantic but only ended up getting sand in really uncomfortable places) even if his boyfriend is a warlock and not supposed to let this happen.

**True.**

Magnus ran his fingers over Alec's sleeping features, caressing them with the tips of his fingers as he heard his Master's voice in his head, laughing as he said, "Ye hath found vun who ye cares more than what yer cold head allows. I dinna think it possible."; For once, he didn't call him crazy or a weed-addled romantic, and wondered if _just maybe,_ he was onto something.

**Crazy.**

When Alec threw his arms around him and kissed him like the sky was falling on their heads, the dust motes in the air seemed to slow their spiralling dance, the sun grew brighter and all his ghosts- his mother, his stepfather, all his lovers who dripped acid with their words disappeared into nothingness; In the fierce light of Alec's eyes, all that mattered in the world was standing in his arms and nothing could part them-not the clave, not his family, not his past or their future.

**Love.**

"_I love you." "Not that it changes anything." _ The words remains in the air long after Magnus left, as cold and as haunting as any ghost, they pierced him like a poison coated dart of any tribal chieftain and like any poison, left him weak, reeling and without any strength to move.

**New.**

Magnus loved the night of the blue moon, the only day that he attained complete humanity and lost his warlock powers, it was a day when his eyes would lose their amber glow and become green; Alec was the only one who knew this weakness of his and on that day he would kiss Magnus's eyes and say he missed it's amber glow.

**Beggar.**

Alec noted that Magnus never gave handouts to the beggars who came their way, it was always coffee or food and whenever Alec gives him a questioning look, he just shrugs.

**False.**

Alec quivered in his arms, pleading softly to be released and whispering that he was sorry and that he wouldn't go after Camille anymore, Magnus simply bit down harder on Alec's earlobe and continued his ministrations; someone had to teach Alec that Camille was too dangerous to be played around with and Magnus was going to make sure Alec never forgot.

**Happy.**

Alec sat by the window on a bar stool and cradled his coffee, revelling in the lazy, late morning and flushed quietly as Magnus walked out of the bedroom completely naked; After years of wondering if he could ever tell his parents the truth, his worry over being kicked out of his home, being stripped of his marks, being with Magnus made it feel like they were a fairy tale come true.

**Cancer.**

Camille grew like a cancer between them, sapping them of energy or love, poisoning them into fights that were never resolved and silent, festering questions that were never answered.

* * *

Whew! That was quite a something to write. This is the first part of the **100_situations** prompt series. I'll try to get the rest up ASAP. Until then, enjoy and do leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TMI, Malec shall prevail! No Malec= No owning.

Anyone else interested in operation taking back Malec? Join me Please!

**Warnings: **Assassination of character and grammar, plotlessness, tooth rotting fluff, oodles of Malec goodness and before I forget, nudity and mentions of smut.

Dedicated to **NeverTickleASleepingDragon555, Alec the Unicorn, and the tree was happy, KaramelKoala, Love Allie, Insanity is my second name,Despense, aLe-aLi16 and ratherfeelpain93** and the anonymous **Guest** who left me such a lovely review. You guys all rock. Thank you for your support. :)

Without further ado, or rambling- Part II of the **100_situation** prompt series

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_  
_― Sarah Dessen_

* * *

**Pickpocket.**

"Jace! Come on, It'll be fine. Magnus won't do anything to your phone! Promise!" as Alec stepped into Jace's personal space and Magnus' eyes widened momentarily before settling into a smirk; Jace walked away with a firm "No!" as Magnus stepped closer and whispered against the line of Alec's ear "Good work, love. I think I would be a lot more delighted than Jace to be the recipient of those talented fingers."

**Reverse.**

Ever since Alec came into Magnus's life, there was a complete reversal of his days- he spent all night waiting up for Alec in a state of distracted automation and the daylight hours sleeping off his fatigue with the Shadowhunter using his inner thigh as a pillow.

**Deliver.**

Magnus had been unable to return to his apartment and the tidal wave of memories frozen within its walls and so he spent his days moving from assisting Downworlders to spending the nights on a freezing, abandoned, half-constructed building; he stilled as the shadows revealed a figure huddled on a ledge, lips blue and eyes dazed as he stared blankly down at the ground twenty stories below, and Magnus choked out the words stuck in his throat with a nonchalance he never knew he possessed as he said, "Hello, Alexander."

**Arrival.**

Alec didn't know how he reached here, one moment he was staring morosely at his coffee cup and the next, he was following an indefinable feeling in his chest towards a skeletal building whose elevators creaked and lights burned out at the slightest disturbance.

**Fall.**

Alec had the misfortune of always falling- from tree branches, from his training beams, from burning buildings, from the backs of demons- but this time when he falls, from a tree to be enveloped by Magnus's warm arms and the soft vibrations of his laughter, Alec finds he exults in the act of falling.

**Knife.**

The way Alec hunched over the ledge twisted a knife of fear in the warlock's chest, _what was Al- the shadowhunter- thinking? It wasn't easy for even the Nephilim to escape serious injury when jumping from this height _and the spectre of Alec's mortality came rushing back, crashing against the wave of longing for Alec building in his chest; He crossed his arms and kept his voice cool, formal and distant, "Is there something I can help you with?"

**Tom.**

Alec started as he whirled around to face Magnus, who looked like an ice carving of a stranger filled in with the colors of his beloved; Alec had the strangest recollection of a tom cat that stared at him with cool intelligence and disdained the kitty litter he had bought for it before the shock of his body temperature combined with the emotional stress of the past few days caught up with him and he slipped backwards and into darkness.

**Danger.**

Magnus swore as Alec swayed backwards, losing his balance, falling back and Magnus's body didn't hesitate as it covered the distance between them and wrapped protectively around Alec, more captivated by the slenderness of his figure, the scent of him- sunlight glistening off a waterfall- and the tickle of his wild yet soft hair against Magnus's own neck than the earth rushing at them both.

**Neutral.**

When Alec woke, he was cocooned in warmth, the spicy scent of spearmint and a steady heartbeat and a portion of his brain wanted to continue his stillness and soak in the long absent warmth of his lover and just pretend, but then the rational part of his brain hijacked him and he heaved himself up but the world spun all around him and he fell-sat back down again; He took a reluctant and embarrassed look at Magnus only to pale at the pain glazed yet neutral amber-green eyes staring back at him.

**Mate.**

Every time Alec hears the word mate- Alec's mind conjured the image of a lean warlock, whose skin held the lustre of the down of a new born fawn and eyes that blazed like sunlight on a forest, and his always cold body quavered with the need to seek the always warmer- than- normal warlock's.

**Fly.**

Magnus had a habit of shooting Alec down every time the latter suggesting travelling by flight, saying he had the ability to portal so why bother; Alec had a nagging suspicion which was later confirmed through extreme guile and copious amounts of alcohol- his normally fearless boyfriend was afraid of flying, except of course, when he was too sloshed to remember.

**Loud.**

There was nothing loud about Alec, Alec who shivered when Magnus caressed him, and quivered beneath Magnus's practiced fingers but never let a single sound out, even going so far as to bite his lip until it bled; Magnus kissed his battle scarred fingers and told him that he would never have to hide anything from him as he cradled a softly sobbing Alec close to his heart.

**Touch.**

Alec probed Magnus's torso gently, trying to find breaks or bruises or lacerations, there were several of them but nothing too serious- they were too far from the city to call for help and Magnus didn't have the energy to heal himself- so reluctantly, Alec pulled out his stele and traced the alliance rune on both of them and then began to heal himself in the places where Magnus was hurt; By the time Alec was done, neither had the energy to move and ended up cuddling awkwardly against the cold, the sensation of having Magnus beside him just made him so homesick, he had to curl up to fend it off but froze-hardly daring to breathe- when tentative fingers began to rub soothing circles on his back.

**Seek.**

Magnus smiled as the sunlight irritated him in his sleep, he was happy because the rising sun meant Alec would be home and reached out to touch- empty space as he realised that Alec wasn't there beside him, and probably never would be.

**Argue.**

Magnus decided to settle all arguments over T.V channels by seeing who can hold out the longest in the kiss, soon after they lost all interest in the T.V. as they always ended up deciding to move things to a more comfortable venue.

**Work.**

_This will never work_, a faceless stranger spoke; _You'll never be enough for Magnus, _another chimed in, smirking; _There isn't anything special enough about you to hold his interest for long, unlike me_, smiled Camille angelically; Alec woke up feeling cold despite the warmth of Magnus's arms and Magnus squeezed once, silently asking him if he was okay and Alec squeezed back telling him he was okay but the chill permeating his heart didn't thaw.

**Sink.**

Alec was washing the dishes at Magnus's apartment because the warlock was lost within his own head and there wasn't anything Alec had to be doing; A slight weight settled on his arched neck and Alec smiled as soap suds began to swirl around them in lazy circles as Magnus curled his fingers around Alec's belt loops and pulled him even closer.

**Nut.**

They were sitting on the lip of a fountain in Rome and playing the "what would I be if I wasn't me?" game; Magnus wanted to be a troubadour who travelled from country to country gathering songs of heroism and tender love stories but Alec wanted to be an architect and make a building entirely out of glass and steel.

**Stuck.**

Magnus felt the blood chill in his veins as Alec's leg refused to budge, leaving him stuck and the surge of adrenaline in his veins batted the exhaustion away as time slowed and crystallised for him, he could see the muscles of the demon working; he had all the time in the world to plan his moves and Magnus surveyed the land around him- barren and unusable- and then his magic-if he scraped barrel bottom, he'd have enough to make a portal but then he's collapse and it would end; he smiled at Alec, a smile born of pure recklessness and began making his portal while mouthing the words-his last- to Alec… _Take care and live long, my heart._

**Animal.**

Magnus coaxed his beloved, "Come on Alec, it happens. Hiding away isn't going to change anything" A squeak met his words as Alec curled into a tighter ball causing Magnus to change his tactics, "Sweetheart, I am happy to be the recipient of all your biting and scratching so long as it's only me who has that honor."

**Pray.**

They were sitting on a park bench with a cup of hot chocolate each as the snow began to fall in gentle eddies, Alec collected a few on his gloved palm and offered them to Magnus as he said, "When I was little, I used to believe that each snow flake was a prayer that was granted."

**Kill.**

When the laughter stopped, the only sound in the room was that of the fire crackling over wood and the weight of Magnus's gaze on him, he leaned over Alec and took his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist; Time ceased to mean anything to him as Magnus kissed away all his fears, his shyness and his hesitation.

**Light.**

Whe Alec woke, the dawn had crept in with a grey and blue light that softened Magnus's sleeping features into a paragon of serenity, he tested his sore limbs by standing and wrapped his jacket around Magnus's torso and slipped away into the retreating shadows of the night.

**Cold.**

Magnus woke to a feeling of coldness that transcended the physical and seeped into his very soul as he realised that Alec was gone and all that Magnus was left with was a jacket with a fading scent of sunlight on a waterfall and realised cursed himself a hundred kinds of fool, and ran-_literally ran_- to find Alec and apologize and beg him to take him back, the question of mortality be damned; he would never forget Alec and never forgive himself, if he let Alec go.

**Affair.**

Alec's love affair with the T.V was a source of exasperation for Magnus- he had a soft spot for film noir and absolutely adored black and white movies over almost anything else.

* * *

My apologies for being so late, I meant to post this yesterday but somehow got bogged down by RL to do so..

I hope this was to your liking, please do review. :)


End file.
